I'll Drink To That
by Lumoa
Summary: "Romano, I love you." "Y-You don't mean that bastard...You're d-drunk!...You won't e-e-even r-remember this in the morning!" "Romano, if I do remember this, which I will, will you kiss me?"   One-Shot, rated for light sexual content and Romano's mouth.


**I'll drink to that**

**I do not own Hetalia~**

Romano really couldn't believe how idiotic Antonio could be sometimes. There he was, at one o'clock in the morning standing in the freezing cold of December, waiting for the stupidest idiot he ever had the misfortune to meet. Why? Because said idiot had gotten himself pretty much almost drop-dead drunk with those two rapists he liked to call friends.

"Rushmeno!" A sudden drunken slurred voice called out and Romano's scowl deepened as he glared at the owner of the voice. Antonio was shoved unceremoniously into the street as the irritated bartender glowered at him. Romano felt a twinge of sympathy for the man as he grabbed the other two annoyances by their collars and sent them falling into the same direction as Antonio.

"I don't want them coming back here," Romano scowled as the bartender sent an evil look in his direction.

"I don't give a damn, bastard. They gave you money, you gave them alcohol. It's your own fucking fault." Romano shot back at the now somewhat embarrassed looking bartender. The bartender could only send another evil look in the trio's direction before slamming his door shut.

"Rushmeno that man washn vewy nithe." Antonio's voice pulled Romano's attention back to the idiotic trio and Romano sent a death look in their direction. "Bastard, what's up with the potato bastard calling me in the middle of the night to come and pick you up?" Antonio just looked blearily up at Romano as he gave him a slight stupid smile before conking out on the sidewalk, much to Francis's and Gilbert's amusement.

"Ha, kiddo you should probably take Antonio home." Gilbert flicked his fingers languidly at Romano. Romano looked at him and snapped, "And may I ask why you don't sound as drunk as the tomato bastard over there?"

"Pfft~ the awesome me doesn't get drunk!" Gilbert gave a small hiccup before adding, "Well, I think Antonio also had about three more beers than I did, that might've done him in."

"Damn it, if you think I'm taking you all home, you've got another thing coming!" Romano stomped over to Antonio and yanked him up; which in retrospect probably hadn't been a good idea. Antonio, being pretty much knocked out, was suddenly draped all over Romano, making the latter blush like crazy.

"Loooooook~ even though Antoine is asleep heeeeeee still wants tooooo do Rommmaanannooo~" Francis began to have fun drawing out words as he began to look very creepily at Romano. Romano shuddered away from his gaze, and as he was unable to hide like he always did when Francis got that look, Romano went with hauling Antonio on his back and retreating as fast as he possibly could back the way he came.

"Oh yea," Romano gave a quick turn around and shouted, "The other potato bastard said he would send a cab to pick you guys up." But hell if he was getting into a small cab with a really drunk Antonio and his two less drunk but still pretty fucking drunk friends. So haul the drunken Antonio through the fucking cold December streets he must, damn it the bastard really owed him this time.

Romano hurried to the flat he and Antonio were renting together as fast as he could. Romano had told the tomato bastard he would only room with him until he had enough money to buy himself a nice sized house with a good sized backyard for planting tomatoes in. Unfortunately, it had almost been a year now since Romano made that promise and he still couldn't quite afford one yet. Damn economy bulleting up house prices. Probably in league with the tomato bastard who had been absolutely delighted to hear that his 'adorable little tomato' would be staying longer.

"Rushmeno?" Damn, he had woken up? Romano put an evil frown on his face as he glanced back toward Antonio.

"What?"

"R-Rushme-Romano…" Antonio drunkenly stuttered over Romano's name. Romano's frown took on a more confused air.

"What do you want?"

"I love you Romano."

Romano froze in his tracks as his heart began to beat faster, his face heating up even worse than it had been before.

"Y-You don't mean that bastard."

"Mmmm~ but I doooo." Antonio snuggled into Romano's neck, causing the other to shiver slightly.

"Bastard, quit it!"

"But I like touching the one I love," Antonio gave a slight sigh and placed a soft kiss on Romano's neck; to which Romano replied by stuttering some more and going an impossible shade of red.

"You're d-drunk!" That was it, that was the only reason Antonio was saying these things.

"But I mean it…" Antonio looked like he was struggling to speak normally, even though his breath obviously reeked of alcohol.

"You won't e-e-even r-remember this in the morning!" Romano managed to squeak out. Antonio looked at the object of his affections, slightly frowning before suddenly whipping him around to face him. Romano looked shocked to see that Antonio still had enough strength and stability to hold him firmly in place and he looked Romano straight in the eyes and say steadily, "Of course I will."

Romano stuttered something intelligible before managing a "Bastard!"

"Mmmm, you call me a bastard but yet you aren't pushing me away Romano." Antonio leaned forward, resting his forehead against Romano's.

"You are a bastard!" Romano managed to pull away from Antonio, and turned away even as Antonio said, "Romano, if I do remember this, which I will, will you kiss me?"

Romano glanced back and scowled before turning forward again, "Idiot, if you do remember this, heck, I'll fuck you," he said smartly. Antonio was still drunk as hell, no matter how sober he was trying to act.

Then again, Romano had gone to sleep late and had been woken up in the middle of the night so he wasn't exactly one to speak on his entire mind being totally there.

Antonio studied Romano for a minute before a small smirk that Romano couldn't see worked itself on his face as he said, "Deal."

Then Antonio hit the ground snoring as Romano rolled his eyes, pulled the idiot up again and began the trek back home

….

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Romano groaned as his alarm clock started ringing; damn the stupid thing.

_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!_

The alarm clock started ringing more instantly, its slow beeps slurring into severe sharp ones that all seemed to mush together. Romano groped blindly for the clock, found it, grabbed it, and ripped it away blindly, attempting and succeeding in ripping the cord out of the electrical socket, turning off the annoying noise. With a contented sigh Romano let the clock drop and he began to drift off into dreamland again.

Sadly reality had other plans.

"ROOOMAANNOOO!" Romano shrieked as Antonio suddenly jumped into his bed, pinning Romano to it.

"Fucking bastard! Get the fuck off or else so fucking help me I will fucking murder you!" Romano shrieked. Antonio simply frowned at that with a little chastising, "Language Romano," before his face split into a wide grin and he leaned in closer to Romano.

"Hey Romano, guess what~?" Antonio let a small smirk come on his face as Romano blushed crimson and attempted to put distance in between his and Antonio's faces. Unfortunately, since Romano was pinned to the bed he could only sink his head back into his pillow a bit, not allowing any distance to be gained as Antonio simply leaned forward more until his and Romano's noses were touching.

"Damn it. What bastard?" Romano attempted a scowl, which failed miserably as Antonio let loose a different kind of smile that Romano had never seen before.

"I remember!" Romano had exactly one second to process exactly what that meant, mornings weren't exactly his thing, before Antonio was suddenly pressing his lips against Romano's.

Romano blinked in shock as Antonio continued to insistently move his lips against Romano's, encouraging the other to partake in the kiss. Finally, to Romano's slight embarrassment and Antonio's delight, Romano began to slightly kiss Antonio back. However when Antonio gently prodded Romano's lips with his tongue, wanting to go even further with the kiss, Romano found his strength and pushed Antonio off him. Antonio slid to the other side of Romano and beamed, just deciding to snuggle up with Romano instead of pushing the kiss.

"B-bastard!" Romano finally panted out, looking at Antonio. Antonio gave an innocent smile as he snuggled his face a little closer to Romano's adorable red one.

"You did say you would kiss me Romano, and I believe I was promised something else as well?" Antonio snuck his hand under the blanket and ran his hand along Romano's bare chest, thankful that the Italian often slept naked. That would make this so much easier.

"S-s-shit," Romano arched away from the hand, but with nowhere to go he had to let the hot, calloused hand of Antonio move slowly on his chest, occasionally brushing teasingly against a nipple.

"Mmm? Does Romano like that?" Antonio breathed into Romano's ear. Romano closed his eyes as Antonio softly began to kiss and nibble at his ear. His breath hitched as Antonio let his tongue lick softly up his neck, blushing like a fool.

"Damn-_ah_-Antonio," Romano whimpered as Antonio moved slowly to straddle the boy. "H-how the fuck d-do you remember?"

"I wasn't that drunk Romano. I don't even have a bad hangover." Antonio smiled brightly as he began to pull the covers off.

That was the wrong thing to say.

Romano's half-lidded eyes flew open as he growled and kicked upward, hitting Antonio straight in the crotch. Antonio let out a groan of pain and fell off. Romano sat up and glared at him, only staying in the bed long enough to say, "Idiotic bastard." Romano flung the covers off and marched over to his wardrobe where he pulled out some pajama pants. After pulling them on, Romano stomped past the still whimpering Spaniard to the kitchen.

"Damn, stupid bastard for trying to fool me like that," Romano growled as he began to yank stuff out of the fridge, slamming it onto the counter as he began to cut the tomatoes and heat the oven up to make omelets. He was halfway through preparing the first omelet before he suddenly realized it. "Damn and fuck it all! Why do I have enough ingredients for two here? And why am I making that bastards favorite breakfast?" Romano slammed his head on the counter, only raising it when soft footsteps let their owner be known.

"Romano?" Antonio shifted so he could look straight into the eyes of the pouting Romano. Romano glanced away, but then looked back when he realized Antonio was still staring at him.

"What the fuck do you want?" He growled halfheartedly.

"You," Antonio stated simply.

Romano stared.

"The fuck? You're still going on with that?" He hissed. Antonio blinked, and then moved so that he suddenly had Romano in his arms and his hand was cupped underneath Romano's chin, forcing the blushing Italian to stare him straight in the eyes.

"Romano, mi amor, I really do love you," Antonio plowed on even as Romano opened his mouth, probably to shout something rude, "And I have for a very very _very_ long time. I apologize for fooling you like that. But Francis and Gilbert said-"

"Well there's your problem idiot, you listened to those two rapists."

"They said you would be more open if I made you kiss me or something else romantic happened," Antonio continued, ignoring the interruption. "And I love you so much and while I'm confessing things, I'm sorry because I was the one who kept hiding all the housing brochures you brought home, and I was the one who made sure those housing agents never called back, telling them you were no longer interested. I just didn't want you to leave," Antonio's voice took on a slightly desperate tone, "I just really liked getting to live with you this past year even though I haven't gotten to touch you romantically at _all _and you really don't understand how hard that is because I love you so much and-" Antonio was suddenly stopped as Romano slammed his hand over the taller man's mouth.

"Damn it bastard! Let me get a word in!" Romano growled, refusing to lift his hand until Antonio gave a slight nod, agreeing that he would be quiet.

"You are a fucking bastard, you know that? I figured out it was you that kept hiding my brochures after I found half of them underneath your bed when we were cleaning the flat. I did not know you were the reason that the agents never called me back, even though I really shouldn't have been so stupid. And, damn it, I l-l-lo…I love you to, bastard." Romano finally stuttered out, hiding his redden face into Antonio's chest.

Everything was quiet for a few moments.

And then-

"Romano really loves me? Si?" Antonio suddenly shouted, pulled Romano into a tighter hug, then picking him up bridal style and swinging him around.

"Damn it bastard put me down!" Romano latched onto Antonio, which really only encouraged the other to swing Romano around some more before finally stopping, still not allowing the smaller man to climb out of his arms.

"The only way I'll put you down is if you uphold the other side to your promise, Romano." Antonio gently kissed the curl that was always poking out from Romano's hair; he was well aware of what it did to Romano and decided to finally use it to his advantage. Romano immediately went a light pink- well that wouldn't do. Antonio wanted to see his Romano a deep tomato red, so he grabbed Romano's curl in his mouth and pressed his tongue against it, slowly sliding the curl around in his mouth and allowing his tongue to gently play with it.

It worked, Romano instantly went a deep red and was suddenly latched on even firmer to Antonio, and Antonio gripped Romano tighter as Romano began to press desperate kisses to Antonio's neck, letting out slight moans as his curl was teased.

"I-I-I-Idiot…" Romano pressed his lips against Antonio's several times as Antonio carried his lover to the next room. Hopefully, they would spend the entire day in bed.

….

***falls asleep* *starts talking in sleep***

**Darnit~ meant this to only be a teeny little one-shot that turned into this over 2,000 words nightmare~ Gzzznnnxxx~ *is fully asleep***


End file.
